


Spiders Are Not To Be Trifled With

by kiebs



Series: University Days [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Arachnophobia, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat established relationship, in which Makoto went to uni and ends up roommates with Sousuke, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto is NOT the one afraid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Are Not To Be Trifled With

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those Soumako prompts that have Sousuke saving Makoto from spiders, but c'mon, Makoto can't be the only frightened one!

Makoto looked up from his homework at the sound of his dorm’s door slamming open and shut. His roommate stalked past him, dropping his school bag on his desk before the bathroom door slammed shut. He winced at the display, but allowed a tiny smile. It was just typical Sousuke. Over the past few months, he had gotten used to the other boy’s sullen behavior, knowing that it was more of an act than fact. Considering who his best friend was, Makoto knew a thing or two about hidden emotions.

Besides, Sousuke was actually pretty friendly, though he would admit that their first few weeks living together hadn’t been the most pleasant. There had been a lot of passive aggression and undisguised leers before a fight turned tickle match turned make out session had changed all that. Makoto still blushed when he thought of it. He hadn’t been in university a whole semester and he was already more than willing to jump roommate’s bones.

Still, as weird (and _exhilarating_ ) as it was, they had actually gotten close, bonding over quirky best friends and swimming. Makoto could now proudly say he knew a good amount about Yamazaki Sousuke. He knew that Sousuke was ticklish behind his knees and around his bellybutton, though Makoto had gotten that information from Rin and Tohru, Sousuke’s childhood friends. He also knew that Sousuke had a liking for soda that rivalled Makoto’s own liking of chocolate. And he knew that Sousuke sometimes hummed whatever he was listening to when doing homework. He would admit, though, that he still did not know as much as Rin. Makoto frowned as he remembered the question the redhead had asked him almost an hour ago.

_“Have you had any spiders yet?”_

Makoto twirled his pencil, wondering yet again what Rin could mean. He supposed every living space got creepy crawlies every now and then, but why was Rin so interested? And why spiders? From his knowledge, his sharp-toothed friend wasn’t afraid of spiders unless that too had changed since Australia. Japan didn’t have nearly as many deadly web spinners as Australia, though. Unless Rin had been trying to freak him out, but Makoto wasn’t afraid of spiders. Centipedes and worms were another story, their wiggly bodies something from a bad horror, but spiders were fine. They ate bothersome insects after all.

It confused him and Makoto began to worry that Rin was trying to prank him or something. That is until he heard what could only be a whine come from the bathroom. Now even more worried, mostly because he _never_ expected that sound from Sousuke, Makoto hurried to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“Sousuke? You all right?” he called, hand already on the doorknob.

The voice that responded was gruffer than normal. “ _Fine_.”

He was already twisting the knob. “Are you sure?”

“…not really.”

The response was actually rather meek and Makoto opened the door wide enough so he could peek inside. Sousuke had pressed himself against the sink, eyes focused on something in the shower. His knuckles were actually white from how tightly he was gripping the sink and the tendons stood out in his arms and neck. The sight was simultaneously hot and confusing. Makoto stepped into the bathroom, already small without two burly young men in it, and moved closer to his roommate to see just what had his attention.

What he saw in the shower made him raise his eyebrows. Small, but a fairly decent size and the color of wet mud, a many-legged creature sat innocently above their shampoo bottles. Sucking in his lips so not to laugh, Makoto took a step closer to see the spider better. There was a tug on his shirt and he actually stumbled back the step he just took. Turning to look over his shoulder, the green-eyed student blinked innocently at the unreadable expression on Sousuke’s face.

“Sousuke…are you afraid of spiders?” he asked, using his mother hen voice.

Teal eyes dropped from his, leering at the cracked tile on the floor. “No, I just have a healthy respect for things that are evil.”

“Right.” Makoto nodded understandably, aware of the hand still clenched in his shirt. “Do you mind letting go?”

“Ah, sorry.” Cheeks flushed, his roommate crossed his arms, eyes darting between the floor and the apparently evil creature behind Makoto.

Suddenly Rin’s question made sense. Makoto bit his lip, turning back to the shower. Of all the things he expected, this had not been one of them. His lips curled into a grin, only just managing to suppress a chuckle. It was really cute, actually. Taking pity on the obviously uncomfortable butterfly swimmer, Makoto grabbed a few squares of toilet paper and stepped towards the shower again. And, again, that hand was tugging him back.

Good naturedly, Makoto chuckled. “Sousuke, I can’t get the spider if you won’t let me near the tub.”

“You don’t have to. Really, it’s fine. I can shower in Rin’s bathroom.”

“But that would be an inconvenience for Rin and his roommate, wouldn’t it?”

“Rin can deal with it.” It almost looked like Sousuke was pouting now.

“And your shampoo?”

“I can buy more.”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Makoto laughed, shaking his head. He was enjoying the fact that for once, _he_ wasn’t the one freaking out over something.

Sousuke still had his hand firmly wrapped in his shirt and Makoto thanked the stars that he often got baggier clothes than he needed. It allowed him to shimmy a little forward and, using his roommate’s grip as a balance, lunge towards the offending creature. A strangled gasp came from behind him, but Makoto focused more on his victory than Sousuke’s discomfort. He grimaced at the feel of the tiny body crunching under the toilet paper, but he figured killing it would put his roommate more at ease than capturing it. He silently apologized as he balled the paper. He never did like killing pests; he much rather release them, but, again, for Sousuke’s comfort, he was willing to disregard his opinion this once.

A violent tug pulled Makoto backwards and he stumbled into Sousuke’s broad chest. Two well-muscled arms wrapped around his middle, eliciting a small grin from the green-eyed swimmer. One would think he had fought off a rabid dog rather than a small arachnid by the faint shivers running down Sousuke’s arms. The other boy buried his nose in his shoulder, grumbling something angrily. Makoto laughed again, more so because Sousuke’s breath was tickling him than at his roommate.

“What was that?” he asked lightly, keeping the paper tomb away from their bodies.

“I _said_ that you’re an idiot,” Sousuke grumbled louder, only making him laugh more. Makoto was really enjoying this side of the teal-eyed swimmer.

“But I got it, didn’t I?” He held up the paper tomb as evidence and Sousuke shivered again.

“Ugh. Just go throw it away,” he groaned, gently pushing Makoto away. Still laughing, he got as far as the door before his roommate added, “Ah, but not in our room!”

Makoto raised his eyebrows at the taller young man. “Sousuke.”

Sousuke looked at him gravely. “Spiders are not to be trifled with.”

He tried desperately for a matching serious expression, but his mouth kept twitching into a grin. “All right.”

“Stop smiling.”

“I’m not smiling.”

“Fucking hell, Makoto. I thought you were nice.”

“I am nice! See? I’m taking the ‘evil’ spider away from you.” The glare he got in response was almost scary in its intensity. Makoto tilted his head in deliberation. “And giving it to Rin.”

The glare softened and a smirk curved up his roommate’s lips. He knew the spider wouldn’t freak out Rin, but it was enough for that mischievous look on Sousuke’s face.

“Perfect.”

Laughing again, Makoto exited the bathroom, leaving his roommate to finish his shower. He considered the wad of paper, wondering if he could get away with not giving it to their friend. However, those sparkling teal eyes and impish smirk entered his mind and Makoto sighed, smiling at the paper tomb.

Ah, who knows? Maybe the tiny carcass would gross Rin out.


End file.
